


wedding

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [22]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/F, folk traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Continuation ofvisions,together,disguise,hands, andswords. Yennefer, Renfri, and their band stumble across a wedding in a small town.
Relationships: Renfri/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461





	wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

When they reach the nearest village, they find the locals celebrating a handfasting. There is singing and hapless dancing and a wizened old man fiddling while guests press trinkets and small coins into the pockets of the bride’s embroidered apron. 

“How provincial,” Yennefer says, her lip curling in disdain.

Someone in the crowd hails them and invites them to stay for the wedding dinner. It’s good luck to offer strangers hospitality on your wedding day, one of the elders explains. It’s not much, as parties go—a long table piled high with food and several barrels of mead—but it’s more kindness than anyone’s shown them in a long time.

“They must not recognize us,” Renfri muses, studying the small crowd of revelers. She’s used to people shuttering their doors when Shrike and her band of cutthroats come to town. _Maybe it’ll be different now_ , she thinks, but she doesn’t dare believe it.

“Mead’s pretty good,” Nohorn puts in, over the rim of the mug someone’s just pressed into his hands.

“You’d think horse piss was pretty good, if it was free,” Yennefer replies sharply, but Nohorn doesn’t rise to the bait for once.

Renfri glances cautiously at Yennefer, trying to gauge the nature of her displeasure. It’s hard to tell, sometimes, whether the sorceress is being harsh because she’s angry, or because she doesn’t want anyone to know she’s not. “You want to keep moving?”

Yennefer looks back at her, and her scowl softens slightly. “If you want to stay, we’ll stay.”

So they stay. They all eat their fill and the men get drunk on mead, and later, when the bride tosses her crown of flowers into the crowd, it lands at Renfri’s feet, and she places it reverently atop Yennefer’s dark curls, just to piss her off. Even glaring at her, Yennefer looks perfect, like the queen of spring, and Renfri thinks again, _Maybe it’ll be different._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
